


Unique

by DanDanTheMan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDanTheMan/pseuds/DanDanTheMan
Summary: What happens when a lonely veterinarian meets an aspiring artist?





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig enjoyed rhythm and structure in his life. Keeping an orderly daily schedule was key in preventing anxiety for him, so he planned out each day individually and carefully. What he did not plan for, however, was to a have a frantic young man rush into his veterinary clinic with a bleeding dog.

He and his nurses quickly took the animal and did their best to care for it. After surgery and speaking with the crying young man, he found out that the dog had been hit by a car after breaking away from her leash. The dog survived and was expected to recover without much trouble. 

"Oh, thank you! I was so worried about Brownie! Can I see her?" The young man asked with a relieved smile on his face. 

Ludwig spoke matter-of-factly, "She will be fine. You can take her home once she has woken back up." 

"Thank you, again, Doctor..." The young man looked at Ludwig's nametag. "Doctor Beilschmidt! Maybe I'll make you my primary vet!" 

Ludwig nodded. "That's fine. Now, we will need to schedule an appointment to review her progress healing and decide if she needs physical therapy or not." 

The man smiled. "Will do! I'll need your office's number then." 

"No need," Ludwig corrected him. "Just speak to my secretary over there to schedule your appointment. I will see you then." He then walked off.

\---------------------------------------------  
Ludwig continued to see the man-whose name was "Feliciano Vargas", as he'd learned-twice a week for his dog's physical therapy. Oddly, Feliciano stayed with his dog the entire time rather than going elsewhere. Ludwig had to wonder what work schedule he had to be able to do this. Today, Ludwig decided to ask him while his technician assistant helped Brownie through hydrotherapy. 

"I've noticed that you stay with your dog every time you come here. Don't you have work or other things to do?" Ludwig asked, looking at Feliciano. 

Feliciano smiled, eyes shut like usual. "I'm an artist. I usually paint. I'm not very famous yet, though, and I don't have a studio. I'll get there someday!"

Ludwig was a bit surprised to hear this, but he nodded anyway. His face conveyed no emotion, however. 

"Is being an artist fun? I like to draw in my free time sometimes." 

"It's super fun! What do you draw?" 

Ludwig blushed. "Well, I enjoy the styles of manga and anime, so I usually draw my favorite characters like that." 

"Really? I never would have expected that from a macho man like you!" 

Ludwig didn't know how that statement was meant, so he simply nodded and looked back to Brownie.

Soon enough, it was time for Feliciano to head home with his dog. Ludwig felt oddly disappointed now, although he couldn't quite pinpoint why. He was about to say goodbye to Feliciano when he grabbed paper and a pen. He wrote on it before handing it to Ludwig and leaving. 

The paper listed a phone number and said, "you seem nice! Text me! -Feliciano".

For some reason, Ludwig's heart raced.

\--------------------------------------------  
Over the next few weeks, Ludwig would occassionally text Feliciano during his free time, usually to ask him how his day was going, or to ask about Brownie and remind him of the next appointment for her. He didn't really know what else to talk about with him. 

However, one day, Feliciano asked about his personal life. It started with him asking if Ludwig had any siblings, and it eventually got to "what's your sexuality?" 

Ludwig stared at his phone's screen for a few seconds, debating whether it was proper to tell Feliciano such a thing or not. Finally, he answered. 

"I am gay. What about you?" He replied, feeling a bit anxious. He hoped Feliciano wouldn't be upset with him. 

His phone dinged and brought him out of his thoughts. 

The text from Feliciano read, "I'm pansexual! Yay!" 

Ludwig felt relieved upon reading that. His phone went off again. When he looked down at the screen, his mouth fell open.

"Do you want to go get dinner with me?" The text said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was shocked to see this so soon. He quickly denied Feliciano's request and scolded him for being so inappropriate. It was too soon for that, wasn't it? 

Feliciano responded with an apology and sad faces. Ludwig just shook his head. He certainly wasn't attracted to Feliciano in that way, was he? 

\---------------------------------------------  
Today was Brownie's last day of physical therapy. She had healed well, and Ludwig had cleared her to finish physical therapy. Feliciano was at the clinic alongside his dog, although he was talking to Ludwig right now. 

"So, Ludwig, you said we weren't close enough to be going on dates; that it was too soon." 

Ludwig nodded. 

"Well, what if we went for dinner as friends?" Feliciano suggested with a smile. 

Ludwig considered this in his head for a few moments. He didn't have much experience with friendship, nor was he good with social skills, but he figured that the best way to learn was to practice. 

"Alright," Ludwig said. 

Feliciano smiled brightly at that. "What time are you free?" 

"Any time this Sunday is fine with my schedule. Does that work for you?" 

"Yep!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

Ludwig nodded again before looking back to Brownie and his assistant silently. 

\---------------------------------------------  
Ludwig wasn't sure whether he'd be overdressed or underdressed for his dinner when he'd put on his clothes. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, khakis, a dark blue vest, black dress shoes, and his reading glasses. Feliciano informed him that they would be going somewhere nice, but Ludwig didn't know how nice. He'd always had trouble figuring out how to dress for social events. 

Ludwig checked his watch. He was supposed to meet Feliciano in the restaurant parking lot at 5:30 PM. It was five o'clock now, so he grabbed his coat and left his apartment. 

When he arrived, it was 5:25. He didn't know whether to stand outside and wait for Feliciano or to sit in his car. He also knew it was unsafe to text him in case he was currently driving. He just relaxed back in his seat and waited for Feliciano to park his car and walk into the restaurant. 

At 5:32, Ludwig spotted Feliciano climbing out of a red convertable. The car looked expensive, but now wasn't the time to ponder the cost of his friend's car. He exited his own car and walked over to Feliciano. 

"You're two minutes late," Ludwig stated. 

Feliciano didn't expect Ludwig to be behind him so suddenly. He jumped and grabbed his chest dramatically. 

"Woah, you scared me! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" 

"Sorry," Ludwig said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was here. Let's head inside." 

Feliciano and Ludwig walked inside and were seated rather quickly. Ludwig found the efficiency of the restaurant so far satisfying. 

Upon looking over the menu, Ludwig discovered that the restaurant was an Italian restaurant. It was a clean place with soft seats and fancy miniature chandeliers as lighting. Ludwig also listened to the soft music that was playing. It sounded like the language was Italian. He was enjoying this experience so far.

While Ludwig was absorbed in his thoughts, a waiter had come to serve their table and ask what drinks they wanted. 

"I'll have wine!" Feliciano said politely.

"Oh, um, coffee, please," Ludwig spoke awkwardly. He internally chastised himself for not focusing on his menu. 

While waiting for their drinks, Feliciano looked at Ludwig and spoke.

"Nice place, right? My big brother owns it." 

Ludwig raised his eyebrows and nodded some. "You have a brother? How big is the age difference?" 

"Lovino is two years older than me." 

Ludwig nodded again and went silent, looking over his menu rather than responding the the conversation. Their drinks were brought soon. 

"So, Ludwig." 

Ludwig looked up at Feliciano. 

"What made you want to be a vet?" 

Ludwig shrugged. "I had always liked animals, especially dogs. I'm a smart person, and I wanted to use my intelligence for something good, so I went to college and studied to become a veterinarian." 

Feliciano smiled. "Dogs are really cute, but I like cats better. I have a cat at home." 

Ludwig nodded again. "I've always preffered dogs." 

The waiter returned to their table to take their orders. 

"Can I get the rigatoni and some mozzarella sticks?" Feliciano spoke to the waiter, who wrote in his small notebook. 

Ludwig then ordered. "Pasta e fagioli, please. Garlic breadsticks as well." 

The waiter wrote that down too before leaving. 

Ludwig placed his menu flat on the table and sipped his coffee. He liked it black. 

It was silent the entire time they waited for their food, although it wasn't a very long wait. The waiter returned and placed their dishes in front of them before leaving once again. 

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said inquisitively. 

"Yeah?" 

"What made you ask me out on a date the other day?" 

Feliciano got a bit shy and smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, I thought you were a really nice and cool guy, so when I found out you were gay, I figured I'd take a chance." 

Ludwig felt his face heat up some at the compliments, and he nodded stiffly before going uncomfortably silent. 

The two men ate their food quietly, although Feliciano's thoughts were racing. He felt anxious that he'd screwed up with Ludwig somehow. He stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

Ludwig just kept eating his food as Feliciano rushed to the men's room. He splashed water on his face and took a few deep breaths. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

"It's okay," he thought. "Ludwig is still my friend. It's not a big deal." 

He took a few more moments to calm down before returning to his seat across from Ludwig. 

The waiter then returned to ask about dessert. Feliciano was happy to order some gelato while Ludwig politely declined. 

"You don't want dessert?" Feliciano pouted. 

"I try to keep my food intake low, especially with sugar. I only eat a lot of carbohydrates before I work out." Ludwig responded. 

Once Feliciano's gelato arrived, he grinned childishly before digging in. Ludwig finished his coffee and checked the time on his watch. It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself, it was just the fact that he took his dogs out for a walk every evening at seven o'clock. 

When the bill arrived, Ludwig insisted on paying half and began to calculate an exact tip in his head. The tip came out to be $9.89, so he just left a ten. Feliciano left a five. 

The two then left the restaurant. Ludwig was about to say goodbye to Feliciano when Feliciano hugged him and smiled. Ludwig froze up. 

Feliciano pulled away and waved then. "Bye! I'll see you soon!" 

Ludwig just blinked and waved back before climbing back into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig had today off, so he was currently calmly reading the newspaper and petting one of his dogs. His cell phone began to ring in the generic ringtone that Ludwig had set, and he answered upon seeing that Feliciano was calling him.

"Hello, Feliciano. How are you?" He asked casually. 

Feliciano spoke in a quiet but rushed voice. "I'm not really feeling my best right now, Ludwig. I'm really anxious."

"Why are you anxious?" 

"I submitted a painting to an art competition. The grand prize is a $5,000 scholarship to a nice art school. I haven't gone to college yet, but I really think this could really help advance my career!" 

Ludwig nodded. "It would be a good investment. Are you anxious that you won't win?" 

"Sì... I'm scared that I'll lose, then everyone will think I'm a bad artist, and they'll make fun of me, and then my life will be ruined!"

Ludwig put his newspaper down. "Feliciano, calm down. I'm sure you'll win; it also won't be the end of the world if you don't. You have to think realistically." 

"I'm sorry, Luddy." Feliciano pouted. "My mind just starts racing, and I get really scared. I'm doing my best to control it. You see... I have an anxiety disorder." 

"Mental health issues can be difficult to deal with. I suffered from depression as a teenager. Just do your best to think realistically. Everything usually works out in the end." 

"You're so smart! I'm glad you're my friend!"

That made Ludwig smile a bit. He'd never really had friends growing up.

"Thanks, Luddy! You're really good at cheering me up." Feliciano said, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Thank you. Goodbye then." Ludwig replied and hung up. 

Before he could get back into his reading, though, his phone began ringing again. He frowned and answered it. 

"Feliciano? What do you need now?" 

Feli squeaked, "You sound mad! I'm sorry!" 

"I'm not mad. I just wanted to know what you want this time." 

"Oh." Feliciano replied. "I'm just bored and I want to talk to you more! What are you up to?" 

"I'm just reading." Ludwig shrugged, although Feliciano couldn't see him. 

"That sounds boring." Feliciano pouted. "How would you like to go on a picnic with me today? As an actual date?" 

"A real romantic date? Are we really ready for that?" 

"Sure we are! I think you can go on a date with someone at any time, really!" 

Ludwig thought for a monent before giving in. 

"Alright. When?" 

"Meet me in the park in an hour!" Feliciano spoke excitedly. "See you then!" 

"Goodbye." 

He hung up again and stood up to put on more date-appropriate clothing for later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please tell me any advice or critiques you may have about it.


End file.
